Becoming Mrs Seguin
by Christine Seguin
Summary: Christine Miller vowed to never fall in love again after having her heart broken. Tyler Seguin is a young hockey player for the Boston Bruins. He's living the carefree single life, but what happens when the two keep running into each other? Well, they're in for the biggest roller coaster ride of their lives. The question is, will everything work out in the end? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1- The Boys and I

I was strolling through the aisles of Target with my mother when my phone started ringing. I reached into my back pocket to pull it out and looked at the screen. What could my brother possibly want?

"Aaron? I thought you were at practice", I said to him.

"I am. We're just about done too. Listen, are you and mom still at Target?," he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"The boys and I are starving. Could you bring some food up to the stadium for us? We'd greatly appreciate it," he said.

"Sure, whatever," I replied.

He hung up afterwards and I went to grab a bunch of snacks for my brother's football team. We were currently on summer break, but the boys liked to have pre-season practice in the mornings. I would be entering my junior year this fall and Aaron would be a senior. His dream was to be drafted into the NFL. Our family has high hopes for him. Just the other day, his coach told him that he was the greatest captain he's seen in a long time.

I, on the other hand, want to major in the business field. I've dreamt of going to Harvard my whole life. My parents totally support me. They're constantly rambling about how my grades are always perfect and that I'll have no worries about getting accepted because I will. I still have two years of high school left, so they can't be so sure yet.

After my mother paid for the groceries, I insisted on bringing the snacks up to the stadium myself, since it was right down the street from Target. Besides, she and my dad had a party to go to. At first, she refused because she didn't want me walking in the heat, but I told her I'd be fine. It would be a nice way to soak up some sun, too.

Once she drove off, I picked up the heavy bags of snacks and began walking down the road. By the time I reached the bottom of the hill where the stadium was located, my face was drowning in sweat. Aaron had better thank me for doing this.

I trudged up the hill and headed over to the bleachers, setting the bags down. My brother turned around when he saw me and ran over. The rest of the team followed behind.

"Thanks sis. Whoa, what happened to your face?", Aaron remarked. I probably looked like a ripe tomato after getting sunburnt.

"I decided to walk up here instead of having mom drive me," I replied.

My brother shook his head in disapproval then handed me a bottle of water. I gulped the whole thing down in a matter of seconds. I sat back and watched as the boys devoured the food. They were all like brothers to me. In fact, I had a huge crush on one of them. He was a quarterback my age. His name was Karl. He had short dirty-blonde hair with blue eyes and the cutest smile.

We had one or two classes together last year, but never really talked. I get really nervous around the guys I like and besides, he's probably not even interested in me. He's always with Lizzy, a popular girl at my school.

Once the team finished eating, we all decided to drive to Main Street. Every year, during the second week of July, our city would host something called Maple Grove Days. It was basically a week full of food, music, games, and fireworks. My friends were there and I planned on meeting up with them.

When we got there, I texted my friend, Hayley, to ask where she was. Once I found her and my other friend, Sierra, we walked around the lake and talked. I brought up the Chicago Blackhawks and how I thought they did great in the Stanley Cup. I normally never watched hockey, but the Cup was just so good this year. Although I kept rooting for the Blackhawks, I really liked Tyler Seguin on the Bruins' team. He _was_ pretty cute.

We met up with the guys afterwards and went to eat at Chipotle's. I sat next to Karl and we actually talked for the first time.

"I never knew Aaron was your brother," he said before taking a bite out of his burrito.

"Really? That's probably cause we don't look alike," I told him.

Aaron has short, blonde hair and hazel eyes. He's very muscular, too. Unlike my brother, I have dark brown hair. It was almost black, but not quite. My eyes are brown and I'm the slimmest one in the family, which surprises me because I'm quite a big eater. I guess I just have good metabolism. I also run a lot too since I do track.

"Hey, do you think your mom would let us have a bonfire tonight?," Karl asked. I looked over at my brother, who was busy talking to his friends, Jake and Grant.

"Oh, I think she'll let us. You guys can crash at our place after if you want, too," Aaron said.

Of course my brother would get the final say. He always did at everything. My eyes widened at the thought of having twenty football players over at our house. How on earth was I supposed to sleep? But then I remembered that Karl would be there too. I guess a bonfire wasn't that bad of an idea.

That night, we all watched the fireworks on top of the hill. The moonlight reflected off of the lake and the air was calm and quiet. I nearly fell asleep when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Karl looking down at me.

"We're leaving now. The fireworks just ended," he said.

I sat up and glanced around. Sierra and Hayley had already gone home. Jake, Aaron's best friend, offered to give me a piggy-back ride to his car. I accepted his offer, knowing that I was way too tired to walk the long way back.

When we got home, I changed into a pair of shorts and a tshirt then went to bed. The guys hung out in the backyard and swam. I had no idea what was in store for tomorrow, but I could wait. For now, all I wanted to do was sleep. 

**A/N- For those of you who don't know, Tyler Seguin no longer plays for the Boston Bruins. He got traded to the Dallas Stars back in July, and let me tell you, I was devasted. But in this story, he will still play as a Bruin. Anyways, Christine will develop her relationship with Karl first before Tyler comes in.**


	2. Chapter 2- Mutual Feelings

I woke up in the morning to the sound of birds chirping and the light breeze blowing through my window. I looked over at my alarm clock. It was only 8:30. I decided to get out of bed and go for a run. I walked downstairs to see the guys still fast asleep in the living room.

Empty cans of beer were scattered everywhere. I laughed when I saw my brother. His foot was on Grant's face. Jake was lying on the couch. Well, half of his body was. The other half looked like it would fall off any second. There was even a guy sleeping on the pool table. I headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and found Karl in there, scrolling through his phone. He was already awake? He looked up when he saw me and smiled.

"You awake?", he asked.

"Yeah. Looks like you guys had a crazy night," I remarked. He chuckled. "Well, I'm going for a run now. You wanna come along?"

I can't believe I just had the gut to ask my crush to join me. What was I even thinking? Of course Karl would say no. He didn't want anything to do with me. But I was wrong.

"Sure. There's nothing else to do anyways," he replied.

I told him to wait in the kitchen and I ran upstairs to my bedroom. A huge smile was on my face. My whole freshman and sophomore year, I've dreamt of spending time alone with Karl, without any other girls around. And now was the perfect opportunity. There was still so much I didn't know about him.

I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail. I changed into a pair of pink Nike shorts and a white tshirt. My phone was still charging so I decided to leave it there. When I went back downstairs, Karl was standing at the front door, ready to go. He looked so cute in his Notre Dame snapback.

"Are we actually going to run?", he asked.

"Yup. We'll meet at the stop sign by the lake," I told him.

He nodded then started running down the street. I followed behind and eventually caught up to him. After that, we kept the same pace. Don't get me wrong, Karl is extremely fast, but I'm not that bad either. I got 2nd place at the State meet last spring in the 400m dash. And boy was I happy.

By the time we both reached the lake, Karl and I were out of breath. He used his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face and I couldn't help but glance at his abs. I felt my cheeks reddening. Karl obviously noticed, too.

"Like what you see?", he asked with a smirk.

I blushed and looked out at the lake instead. We were both quiet until Karl spoke up.

"So...are you doing anything next week?"

"Aaron and I are spending a month in California with our family. We're leaving on Tuesday," I replied. Karl's face slightly fell.

"Oh. Never mind then. I was just wondering if you wanted to see a movie or something."

I was in total shock. Since when did Karl even talk to me, let alone ask me out on a date? Was it because my brother was the captain of his team? Did he want to get close to me so that he could win Aaron over and become the next captain? I had to know what was behind all this.

"Oh I see. Thanks for asking though." I paused for a moment, then decided to go for it. "Not to be rude or anything, but why did you ask me out?"

Karl looked taken aback and had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"Well, you never even talk to me in school. I don't even think you knew what my name was," I said truthfully.

"I know, and I regret not talking to you sooner. I really like you, Christine," he replied.

Did Karl just seriously say he liked me? But why?

"I thought you liked Lizzy. You guys are always hanging out at each other's houses and stuff," I commented.

"I know, but I wouldn't actually date her. The only thing she ever cares about are clothes and partying. Her friends are just like her. But Christine, you're different than the rest of them. You actually care about school and your future. You already know what you're gonna be. A business major. I really admire that about you," he confessed.

"Wait, how did you know I wanted to major in business?", I quickly interrupted.

"Your brother told me. He's always telling the team how proud he is of you," Karl explained.

Aaron did? I was completely touched. As for Karl, I was absolutely awestruck with what he had just said to me. I don't think I've ever been so happy my entire life.

"Oh and Christine, I know you have a thing for me," he added with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"No I don't," I lied, playfully punching his arm.

"Come on, you're always staring at me in class. I hear you and your friends talk about me all the time, too," he said. Great, now he was being arrogant.

"What if I told you I did?", I asked.

Karl looked over at me and his deep blue eyes came in contact with mine.

"I think it'd be very cute," he replied with a grin, revealing his perfectly white teeth.

I felt my knees go weak. It happened every time he smiled. The guy I liked actually liked me back. We ended up walking back home, talking about what we were looking forward to our junior year. When we got home, most of the boys had already left. Karl was going to carpool with Jake since they lived by each other.

"I'll text you when you come back to Minnesota so we can plan that movie date," he said to me.

"Sounds good," I replied with a smile.

"Ok. Have fun in California." And with that, he and Jake left.

I slowly walked back up to my room feeling out of this world. I was replaying my conversation with Karl by the lake in my head. Not only did I get his number, but I scored a date with him, too. My brother probably noticed because he gave me a strange look before going to make breakfast.

**A/N- I know the story starts out a little dull, but trust me, it'll get a lot better(:**


	3. Chapter 3- First Date

When I went back down to the kitchen to eat, I walked over to Aaron and gave him a huge hug. He was pouring syrup onto his pancakes. One of his hands was still holding the bottle while he hugged me back awkwardly.

"Ok, what was that for?", he asked me with an eyebrow raised.

"Being the greatest brother ever," I replied happily.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, going back to eating his pancakes.

"Karl told me that you're always talking about how proud you are of me to the team. That's so sweet of you."

"Well that's because I am...Wait, is that why you're all giddy? Did Karl ask you out?", he asked.

"Yup."

"Nice, my sister finally has a boyfriend," Aaron teased, ruffling my hair.

"He's not my boyfriend yet," I pointed out.

Our parents came downstairs and then we all had breakfast together. I spent most of the day packing for our trip to California. I brought a ton of swimsuits, since my aunt's house had a pool. And of course, there were several beaches in California.

Tuesday finally came and we all headed to the airport. I couldn't wait to get to San Diego. Aaron and I were both born there, along with our mother. Our dad was born in Australia, but he moved to California after he met my mom. His family still lives there, though. We visit them often.

A month in California goes by fast when you're having fun. We stayed at my grandma's for a week in San Diego. The following week was spent in Huntington Beach where my aunt lived.

Our remaining two weeks, we drove up North to stay with my uncle in San Francisco. Aaron and I both had lifeguard tans, especially me. There were a bunch of cute guys in California, but none of them could compare to Karl.

The plane ride home was rather dull. Karl's texts kept me occupied, though. He also texted me while I was still in California to ask how it was. There were only two weeks left until school started again. I was really looking forward to my date with Karl. I never went out with a guy before. Sure I've gone to the movies with my friends, but never alone with a guy. I've been asked out a few times, but I said no to all of them. I wasn't interested in anyone but Karl.

When we got home, I showered, brushed my teeth, then went straight to bed. It was already midnight, so I was dead tired. I woke up in the morning to see a text from Karl. He asked me if we could go to the movies on Friday, which was two days away. I got out of bed and ran downstairs to ask my mom if we were doing anything that day. She said no, so I texted him back saying I could.

I immediately texted my friend, Hayley, afterwards to tell her. She got all excited and told me I had to wear my cutest summer dress. I was planning on wearing a tshirt and a pair of shorts, but I guess a dress would work, too.

I was straightening my hair Friday evening when someone knocked on my door. I put my straightener down and went to open it. My mom stood there with a slight look of worry on her face. Was she going to give me, 'the talk' or something? Believe me, I don't plan on letting guys get in my pants any time soon.

"Christine, what time will you be home?", she asked.

"Probably around 10. The movie starts at 6 and we're having dinner afterwards," I told her.

"Alright. Just be careful ok? You know how teens are always getting into accidents these days. How long has Karl had his license?", she questioned.

"Well, he just turned 17 two weeks ago, so longer than me."

My mom seemed more reassured after I told her that. I didn't blame her for being worried. I would too if my daughter was going on her first actual date. The doorbell rang a few minutes later. I glanced at myself in the mirror one last time, and I had to admit, my strapless white lace dress looked really good on me. It had a thin, tan belt to go with it, too.

Karl was already talking to my mom by the time I got to the front door. He wore a pair of athletic shorts and a black Nike tshirt. He always dressed that way, and I liked it. We headed out to his car and he opened the door for me.

How polite, I thought to myself.

"So, where do you wanna eat afterwards?", Karl asked as he was driving.

"I don't know. Malone's sounds pretty good," I suggested.

"Sure. You look cute by the way. I normally never see you in dresses," he complimented.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling.

Most of the car ride was spent talking about my trip in California and Karl's football practice. The team was trying to get the State title this year. They probably would, since the new coach was a lot better, and the players trained extra hard this summer.

When we got to the movie theater, I offered to buy the popcorn and drinks since Karl said he'd pay for dinner later. After I paid for the food, I turned around to see Karl talking to Lizzy. She was with her friend, Dana. What were they doing here?

"Hey, Christine. Wow, how'd you get so tan?", Lizzy asked.

"I was in California for a month," I told her.

"Oh I see. Well, you two have fun," she said, giving Karl a smile.

Once Dana and Lizzy left, Karl and I went to find seats. Apparently, those girls had just finished seeing a movie. The movie we ended up seeing was actually really good. The ending even made me cry. Karl heard me sniffing and put his arm around my shoulder to comfort me.

"Hey, I didn't know you'd get all emotional. I would've chosen a different movie," he remarked, wiping some of my tears away with his thumb.

"No, I'm fine. I love movies with happy endings," I told him, reaching for a tissue in my purse to blow my nose.

Everyone else in the theater looked up at us. I guess I was the only one that cried. Karl started to laugh and I did too. We headed out of the theater and walked over to Malone's. That's what I loved about the city of Maple Grove. Everything was within walking distance of each other.

The weather was absolutely perfect. It wasn't too hot or humid, and the flowers were still in full bloom. Once Karl and I were both seated, he asked me what I wanted to have. I ordered the shrimp scampi and he ordered a steak for himself. The waitress flirted with him, but he didn't flirt back. I wasn't surprised at all. Karl was a total ladies' man. The girls at school loved him, even the teachers. He was just that charming.

By the time I finished my food, I was way too full to eat anything else. Karl insisted on buying dessert, but I told him that my stomach wouldn't be able to handle it. He ended up ordering a slice of chocolate cake.

"You sure you don't want any? It's really good," he said, offering me a piece.

"I'm sure, Karl," I replied with amusement, resting my chin on my hand.

While he ate, I stared at him in admiration. Was it even possible for a guy this perfect to exist? Not only was Karl hot and athletic, but he was also funny and sweet. I definitely was falling head over heels for him.

When Karl finished the cake, he paid for our meal, then we walked out to his car. The sky was a swirl of pinkish-orange due to the sunset. It was absolutely breathtaking. That's why this was my favorite time of the day during the summer.

We got back to my house at 9:45. Karl walked me to the door and stood there with his hands in his pockets. He didn't know what to say for a moment, so I spoke.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun."

"I know, me too. We should do this again sometime," he said. I was about to open the door when Karl leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Good night, Christine."

I was completely speechless. I watched Karl walk back to his car and drive off. I went inside my house and closed the door. My heart was racing as I leaned against it, processing what had just happened in my head.

Karl Evans kissed me.

**A/N- So...how did you guys think that date went? Does Karl seem like a good guy? In real life, my dad's family ****_does_**** live in Australia. I've been there twice already and I'm going again next summer. Be sure to follow and review!**


	4. Chapter 4- Hockey and Homecoming

Karl and I went out for a few more dates after that. We officially became a couple. It was Labor Day and my family was over at the Evans' for a barbeque in their backyard. Our moms wanted to get to know each other better. We were sitting on the couch watching TV, when Karl's younger sister ran over and jumped onto my lap.

"Whoa, hey there Ivy! Where have you been?", I exclaimed.

"I was over at our neighbor's house. They have the cutest dog ever!", she replied with a bright smile.

Ivy was the most adorable little girl. She and Karl looked nothing alike, though. Her birthday was coming up next month and she would be turning eight. Ivy loved it when I came over so that I could play with her. Karl also had a younger brother named, Ian, and he was a freshman this year.

It was getting late so my family decided to leave. I went over to Stacy, Karl's mother, who was busy in the kitchen, and thanked her for having us over.

"No problem. You're always welcomed at our house. I'm so glad that Karl's met someone as wonderful and pretty as you," she said happily.

Karl walked me out to the front door, his sister clinging onto his arm. I bent down to give Ivy a hug, then stood up to face Karl.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow," I told him.

"We better have classes together," he added.

Karl let go of his sister for a moment to hug me, then he kissed me on the lips. He tasted like peppermint, and I could never get enough of it. Once we pulled apart, I looked at Ivy, who was standing there giggling. She waved good-bye to me before heading upstairs to her room.

Ever since school started, I was up to my eyeballs in homework every single night. Karl and I had Spanish together, but that was it. We were in the same lunch, but didn't sit by each other. He sat with the football team and I sat with my friends. Everyone thought that we were the cutest couple, except for a few girls that wished they were with Karl instead.

October couldn't come soon enough. Karl was over at my house that night and we were working on our Spanish homework in the living room. Homecoming was on Friday and also, the NHL season was kicking off. It was delayed for a month because the Winter Olympics were in February. Speaking of homecoming, Karl went above and beyond in coming up with a way to ask me to go with him.

Just two weeks ago, I went into my English class to see a huge cake on my desk. The letters, **H-O-M-E-C-O-M-I-N-G-?**, were written in crimson and gold frosting. There was even a picture of Karl and I at one of his football games on it. Let me tell you, it was the cutest thing ever. And did I say yes to him? You bet I did.

"You're going to the game on Friday, right?", Karl asked as we were finishing up the last question on our packet.

"Definitely. I can't wait to see you guys play Edina. They're getting their asses kicked, that's for sure," I said. Karl laughed at my comment. I normally never swore, but in this case, it was necessary.

My mom insisted that Karl stayed for dinner, so he did. We were eating spaghetti on the couch and I decided to turn the TV on. The Boston Bruins were playing the Pittsburgh Pens! It was the last period, but at least the game wasn't over yet.

I watched as Bergeron maintain the puck, speeding past an aggressive Pens' foward. He passed it to Seguin, who was standing near the goal. He shot, aiming for the upper right corner, and they scored!

"Yesss!", I shouted. A goal by Tyler Seguin, could it possibly get any better? I swear he got hotter ever since I saw him in the Stanley Cup.

"Oh, so my girlfriend is a Bruins' fan?", Karl remarked with a grin.

"Yup," I replied.

During the commercial break, I went to the kitchen to put our dishes away and then ran back to watch the remaining seven minutes. Karl pulled me onto his lap. It was an intense game, but at the end, the Bruins won 4-3. Once Karl left, I went to bed, and I swore I had a dream about Tyler Seguin...

It was finally Friday. The school halls were buzzing with excitement for the football game tonight. I was at my locker after school when Karl came over. He took off his hoodie and handed it to me.

"Wear this to the game tonight. It'll keep you warmer than my jersey will," he said. He kissed me before heading to his locker.

Karl's hoodie was white and it had the name of our football team on the front in crimson letters and his last name on the back. He must've washed it this morning because it smelled like laundry detergent.

That night, my friends and I were over at my house, getting ready for the game. It was pretty cold, but at least the skies were clear. My brother had already left because he had to get there early, being that he was the captain.

When we got to the stadium, the whole place was packed. I ran onto the football field to look for my brother and Karl. They were probably freezing, since all they had on was their football gear.

"Hey sis! Are mom and dad here?", I heard Aaron call out. I turned around to see my brother, followed by Karl, Jake, and Grant.

"Yeah, they're up in the bleachers. Good luck, you guys will play great," I said to him. I gave him a hug then turned to Karl.

"My sweatshirt looks so good on you," he remarked. I smiled then kissed him on the cheek.

"Go get 'em!"

Once the game was about to begin, I headed up to the bleachers with my friends. Aaron was going to have an after-party at our house. Tomorrow was the homecoming dance, and there would be an after-party for that, too. Karl was hosting it. Hayley, Sierra, and I already went dress shopping for the dance last weekend.

Maple Grove dominated the first two quarters, scoring a total of five touchdowns. Edina caught up in the third quarter, but by the end of the fourth quarter, we defeated them. It was all thanks to Aaron's ground-breaking touchdown during the final fifteen seconds. Everyone stood up and cheered for our boys.

I drove my friends back home after the game. They would be sleeping over at my house and tomorrow, we'd all get ready for the dance together. When we arrived, several cars were parked in our driveway and along the streets. The whole team was there with their girlfriends. I invited a ton of people in our grade too, even Lizzy and Dana. They actually weren't that bad once you got to know them.

The party lasted until 2 in the morning and boy was it wild. Even my dad went crazy. My brother shooed everyone out before they could get too drunk and not be able to drive home. My friends and I were too tired to change, so we went to bed in our regular clothes. I still had Karl's sweatshirt on and I didn't even know it. I could just return it to him tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5- The Dance

The next day was spent on getting ready for the dance. I decided to curl my hair, since it was normally straight all the time. My dress was strapless and light blue, with silver rhinestones adorning the neckline. I left my nails plain. Besides, it was just homecoming, not prom.

Karl and his friends arrived around 6:30 to pick us up. He looked so dashing and handsome in his white button-up shirt, tie, and black dress pants. Right when we were about to leave, I remembered that Karl's hoodie was still in my room. I ran upstairs and grabbed it from my bed, then handed it to him at the door.

"So that's where my hoodie was last night. I forgot I gave it to you," he said. "By the way, you look beautiful." Karl wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked over to his car.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I teased, smiling up at him.

We all had dinner at Buca before heading to the dance. While I went to get something to drink, I saw my brother and his girlfriend arguing in the corner. I heard Aaron say something about cheating. What was going on? I went over to them and when his girlfriend saw me, she left.

"Aaron, what happened?", I asked him worriedly.

"Paige is a fucking slut! You know why she wasn't at the party last night? Grant told me that she was sleeping with Corey, her ex, after the game. I didn't believe it until Corey told me himself just a while ago," he explained furiously.

"Did you break up with her?"

"Yup. She wasn't even worth it anyway," Aaron replied.

His face saddened right after he said that. I knew he was upset. Aaron and Paige had been dating since they were freshmen. She meant everything to him. I gave my brother a hug, then he told me to go back over to Karl. He assured me that he'd be fine.

After the dance, everyone drove to Karl's house for the party. He only invited people in the junior class. Lizzy talked to him a lot, but I didn't mind. They were close friends, but I was still his girlfriend. At one point, Karl got really drunk. I was talking to my friends when he walked over and grabbed my arm. He pushed me up against a wall and started kissing my neck. His hands were sliding up and down my waist.

"I've been wanting to get my hands on you all night," he said in between kisses. I moaned quietly when I felt his lips glide across my collarbone.

Karl tried to slip his hand under my dress, but I pushed him away. I watched as he stumbled over to his friends, laughing to myself. Drunk guys were always hilarious.

Everyone had a great time, and soon, it was time to leave. I didn't let Karl drive me home, since he was still partially drunk. Instead, his friend, Joe, offered to drive me. When I got home, I thanked him and his girlfriend for the ride, then collapsed onto the couch. I fell asleep right then and there.

**A/N- I know this chapter was short, but the next one will be much longer!**


	6. Chapter 6- An Unforgettable Birthday

Before I knew it, the holidays came. My family and I flew to Washington to spend Christmas with my aunt. After that day at the homecoming party, Aaron stayed single. He said he'd had enough of girls. I didn't blame him after what his girlfriend did.

Besides, he had lead the football team to victory in the State Championships last month, and that was more than enough to make him happy. The trophy stood on his dresser. I was so proud of him.

Apart from that, the Boston Bruins were having a terrific season. I wondered if they'd let Tyler Seguin play in the Olympics for the Canadian hockey team. That would sure make the games a lot more interesting. Even though I was dating Karl, Tyler was still my celebrity crush. I wonder what it'd be like to meet him one day...

My 17th birthday was the week after New Year's. I woke up in the morning to the smell of food coming from the kitchen. I ran downstairs to see my family eating breakfast. My mom had made me a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes! And there was even a chocolate mousse cake to top it all off!

"Happy birthday, dear," my mom said, wrapping me into a huge hug.

"Thanks mom, you're the best!", I replied.

After we all finished eating, I went to the living room to see what presents my family had gotten me. Aaron handed me a small bag, and I reached my hand inside. I pulled out a small black and yellow box that contained...a Bruins phone case!

I screamed and gave my brother a huge hug. Aside from that, I got a Bruins sweatshirt from my dad and a Victoria's Secret gift card from my mom. These were by far, the greatest gifts I could ever ask for.

My friends and I went shopping and we ate out for my birthday. That night, I was getting ready for my dinner with Karl. He had gotten us reservations to The Melting Pot, a fancy fondue restaurant. It was located downtown, too. I decided to wear a pair of jeans with a sweater and scarf.

"Happy birthday, babe!", Karl said when I opened the door for him. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a black coat. I thanked him then we stood there, kissing, before heading out.

Dinner was absolutely delicious, especially the dessert. Karl and I walked along the nighttime downtown streets, hand in hand, as the snow fell. It was quite romantic actually. The temperatures soon started to drop, so we ran back inside his car. Karl told me that my present was at his house, so he drove us there.

Everyone in his family was already in their bedrooms getting ready for bed, so we were the only ones up. Karl took off my coat for me, then led us downstairs to his bedroom. I saw the gift he had gotten me in a silver bag on his dresser.

"I got this for you," Karl said, handing it to me.

We both sat down on his bed, and he watched as I reached my hand inside the bag. I pulled out a small box and a card. The card was written in Karl's super small handwriting, and it read,

_"To the greatest girlfriend ever: Happy Birthday! You'll always have a special place in my heart. I love you so much, even more than football(; I hope you like your present! -Forever Yours, Karl".  
_  
I opened the box, revealing a silver, heart-shaped necklace with a small key dangling next to it. The letters _'CK_' were engraved into the heart. It was the sweetest thing ever. I looked over at Karl with tears of happiness in my eyes.

"Wow...this is beautiful. Thank you so much."

I smiled gratefully at Karl then kissed him. I put everything back inside the bag, then set it back on the dresser. I was about to get up when Karl pulled me back down towards him. He held my face in his hands as he kissed me. I felt his tongue swipe my bottom lip, begging for entrance, so I opened my mouth to give him access to mine.

His kisses moved down to my neck and I fell back onto his bed, pulling him down on top of me. I tugged at the bottom of his tshirt, wanting him to take it off. He immediately stopped me, then looked into my eyes. My breathing was coming out in quiet pants.

"Christine, are you sure you want to do this?", Karl whispered.

I nodded my head, then continued to kiss him. I loved Karl and I trusted him. I wanted to give him everything that I possibly could. We had always thought of having sex, but Karl insisted we wait. I was certain of my feelings for him, and there was no one else I'd rather be with.

Karl took off his shirt and climbed back on top of me. My hands ran up and down his toned stomach and abs, then I fumbled with the zipper of his jeans. He kicked them off and worked on taking off my sweater and tank top. He slid my jeans down my legs, leaving me in only my bra and panties.

"You're so beautiful," Karl breathed quietly into my ear as he stared at my body.

I gasped as I felt his hand slide under my bra. He unhooked it then threw it onto the floor. I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a condom. After he put it on, he got back on top of me. He slid my panties halfway down my legs, then paused to place a kiss on my forehead.

"I know it might hurt, but I promise to be gentle. Do you trust me?", Karl asked with a hint of worry.

"I trust you," I replied softly.

Karl slowly pushed himself into me and I cried out in pain. Tears immediately fell from my eyes. He whispered sweet things into my ear and placed kisses all over my face to calm me down.

"Shh, I won't hurt you, babe. Just relax and it'll feel good soon," Karl soothed.

The first few thrusts were absolute torture, but eventually, the pain turned into pure bliss. No words could describe how amazing it felt. I leaned my head back and moaned in pleasure as Karl continued to thrust inside of me.

We both finally reached our climax, then Karl collapsed on top of me. Sweat was glistening on his forehead. I kissed him then he rolled off of me, trying to catch his breath. I looked over at him with a huge smile on my face.

"I love you, baby," he said, brushing a stray piece of hair from my face.

"I love you too, Karl," I replied.

He got up and went to throw the condom away, then climbed back under the covers with me. He told me to spend the night with him and I said yes. I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his chest as his arms wrapped around me.

"Good night," Karl whispered, kissing the top of my head. I soon drifted off to sleep in the comfort of his warm body.

Karl made me feel like no one else did. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have him. My goal was to become class valedictorian next year and his was to be captain of the football team. I could imagine us being named prom king and queen our senior year. Everything was just going perfectly...or so I thought.

**A/N- Wow, that was a pretty long chapter. It was quite steamy too(; So Christine and Karl finally took a step further into their relationship. The question is, will it last? Read on to see what happens next.**


	7. Chapter 7- Ending it All

Ever since Karl gave me that necklace for my birthday, I wore it everyday. In February, I spent most of my free time watching the Winter Olympics. At the end, the US won the most medals, which wasn't a surprise. The best part was seeing Tyler Seguin play for the Canadian hockey team. He was one of the youngest players, too.

Before I knew it, track season came and I trained excessively every single day. My goal was to finish in first place at the State meet this year. In order to do that, I had to beat my own personal record from last year.

My family went to Florida for spring break and when we came back, we received the greatest news. Aaron was going through the mail one night, when he picked up an envelope addressed to him.

He opened it to reveal an acceptance letter into the University of Notre Dame! And he didn't even have to pay for anything because he got a full football scholarship. My parents were bursting with joy and I was, too. There wasn't anyone else out there that deserved it more than my brother.

I finished my junior year with a 4.0 GPA, which gave me an even better chance of getting into Harvard. Also, I ended up placing second in the State meet, for the second year in a row. I managed to beat my record, though, so that was good enough.

I was extremely happy with all of my achievements this year, but on the other hand, I was sad because this would be the last summer I'd spend with Aaron before he left for college in the fall.

The week after school ended, we flew all the way to Melbourne, Australia to spend a month with my dad's family. When we came back in July, I hung out with Karl a lot. At the end of the month, we drove up to Duluth with a bunch of our closest friends and stayed there for a few days. We all had a blast, especially since Aaron came along, too.

It was a hot and humid day in August. No doubt a thunderstorm was on its way. I was at the mall to buy Karl a present for his birthday. He had been chosen to be captain of the football team just last week.

Karl was busy all day with practice, so I decided to just drop off his present for him at his house. I ended up getting him a football-shaped clock for his bedside table. It had his name engraved on the bottom, and 'MVP' right below it. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he opened it.

When I walked out of the mall, the weather was absolutely terrible. Lightning cracked across the sky as the rain poured heavily. The strong gusts of wind nearly knocked me over. I ran to my car and got inside. I normally never drove in conditions like this, but for Karl's birthday, it was worth it.

When I pulled up in his driveway, I saw another car there. It didn't belong to anyone in his family, so it must've been his friend's or some other relative. I went up to the front porch, my whole entire body soaking wet. My tank top stuck to my skin, and I hated the feeling of it. I knocked on the door, but then noticed that it was unlocked. Weird...

I went inside to see the house completely empty. I suddenly remembered that Karl's family was on vacation in New York. He had to stay behind though since there was football practice. He was probably in his room, so I went downstairs to check. When I got to his door, I had no idea what I was about to encounter.

I opened the door to see two naked bodies lying on his bed. Karl was underneath Lizzy and she was giving him a blowjob. Karl's present slipped out of my hand and dropped to the ground. I stared at them in disgust and just stood there, speechless, with water dripping from my hair. I couldn't believe my eyes...

Karl quickly pushed Lizzy off of him when he saw me and put a pair of boxers on. He ran over to me with a horrified expression on his face.

"Oh my god, Christine, I swear...nothing was going on. I-," he stuttered, but I interrupted him.

"Fuck you!", I shouted at him, my eyes swelling up with tears.

I slapped him across the cheek then ran upstairs. Karl followed behind and stopped me before I could walk out the front door.

"Get out of my way, you bastard!", I screamed at him.

"Christine, I'm so sorry. Listen, I can explain," he pleaded.

"How could you, Karl?! Do you have any idea how much I loved you? For god's sake, I drove in a storm to give you your present, just to see you with Lizzy in your bedroom?! Trust me, no girl wants your dick now!", I exclaimed.

I pushed Karl aside and walked out the door, slamming it behind me. My blood was boiling and I was furious. The rain was still pouring out. I got inside my car and sped off, wanting to get as far away from him as possible. The roads were extremely slippery and my eyes were blurred, but I somehow managed to get home safely.

I parked my car in the driveway and just sat there, crying my eyes out. The boy I loved had just shattered my heart into a million pieces. I thought Karl had loved me back, but he sure as hell didn't. To be honest, I wasn't that surprised when I saw Lizzy in his bed. I should've known those two were still in to each other.

I took off the necklace Karl had given me and threw it out the car window. Never in my life have I felt this way before. Karl had hurt me, lied to me, and betrayed me. From that moment on, I vowed to never fall in love with anyone ever again.


	8. Chapter 8- A Huge Surprise

After the break-up with Karl, my life just didn't feel the same anymore. Depression hit me hard. I spent most of my time in my room, not doing anything at all. Sometimes I'd even start crying. My parents couldn't believe that Karl would cheat. My mom had thought that he was such a nice guy. They hated him now after what he did to me.

Both Aaron and my parents told me that I'd find someone else way better than him in the future. But for now, I didn't want to have anything to do with guys ever again. They were just a bunch of dirty, lying cheaters that broke girls' hearts. Except for my brother of course.

I barely made it by every single day. Senior year was supposed to be the greatest one for me, but as of right now, it sure wasn't. Aaron had already left for college, and boy was it hard for me not having him around. I missed him so much.

My friends were extra kind to me after I told them what happened. The whole school was in shock when they found out about how Karl and I broke up. Everyone thought that we'd stay a couple throughout high school, but apparently they were wrong. I was wrong.

I saw Karl in the halls often, but never talked to him ever again. I couldn't even stand to see his face. At homecoming, he tried to start a conversation with me at his friend's party, but I totally ignored him. Sierra and her boyfriend, Shane, were crowned homecoming king and queen. I was so happy for them. After all, she was my closest friend.

I had lost all interest in hockey, even for the Boston Bruins and Tyler Seguin. I guess it'd take a while for me to feel like myself again. My family decided to spend the holidays at my uncle's house in Boston. He was a professor at Harvard University, so he showed me around the campus, in case I ended up going there.

My parents had to fly back home to go to work, but they let me stay for a week longer since I didn't have school yet. I was driving home with my uncle and aunt on New Year's Eve after the fireworks when they both looked back at me.

"Hey, aren't you a fan of the Bruins?", my uncle asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied half-heartedly, staring out the window.

"I heard they're playing in Minnesota on Friday. Are you going?", my aunt asked.

"I don't have tickets," I told them.

My aunt gave her husband an inquisitive look and the two started whispering. She cleared her throat then finally spoke.

"We overheard your parents talking about your birthday. Apparently, they bought you tickets to the game."

They did?! I nearly jumped out of my seat. My birthday was Wednesday and the game was on Friday. What better way to celebrate it than by going to see the Bruins? I thanked my aunt for telling me ahead of time and for once, I actually didn't feel as sad anymore.

The next day, my uncle drove me to the airport. I wore my Boston Bruins hoodie, a pair of Miss Me jeans, and UGG boots. My hair was in a loose French braid. I thanked him for everything and gave him a hug. I walked inside the airport and got in line to check in with American Airlines.

Eventually, I got to the gate, only to be confronted with the worst news. Due to the snowstorms and bad weather conditions, my flight had been delayed for four hours. That meant that I wouldn't arrive in Minneapolis until midnight. What was I going to do for four whole hours?

My eyes searched for an empty place to sit and I found one near the back. I walked over and saw a guy sitting there, his backpack in the seat next to him. He was wearing a black Bruins sweatshirt with a pair of dark jeans. His eyes were locked on his phone screen.

"Is this seat taken?", I asked him.

"No. I'll just move my bag," he replied, setting it on the ground. He went back to scrolling through his phone.

I sat down next to him and pulled out my phone. I glanced over at the guy and observed his features. He had short brown hair and a beard. I normally didn't like guys with facial hair, but it looked really good on him. He couldn't have been that much older than me, maybe in his early 20s at the most.

Not to sound stalkerish or anything, but I couldn't help noticing his hands. He definitely worked out a lot because his veins stuck out like crazy. One of his sleeves was rolled up to reveal an arm full of tattoos. I swear, he looked so familiar...

We were both quiet when the guy finally spoke.

"Are you a Bruins fan?", he asked, pointing to my phone case.

I made eye contact with him and boy were his brown eyes gorgeous. In fact, his whole face was. I immediately dismissed those thoughts from my head. For god's sake, I didn't even know his name. Besides, I was so done with guys.

"Yup. I'm actually going to their game on Friday," I managed to respond. "Are you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not watching the game. I'm in it," he said with a smile. I swear my heart stopped beating for a second.

Wait a minute, this guy was a Bruins hockey player! I looked at him again then a burst of recognition rang inside my head. After all this time, how did I not know who he was sooner? The beard, the hair, the tattoos...That's when I finally realized...

I was talking to Tyler freaking Seguin.


	9. Chapter 9- The Greatest Experience

At that moment, my heart started beating ten times faster. I had never met anyone famous before my whole life, nonetheless someone that I actually was a huge fan of. Tyler leaned back in his seat and looked over at me, crossing his arms in front of his chest. An amused expression was on face.

What was I going to say to Tyler? I didn't want to give him the wrong impression that I was just another one of those crazy, obsessed fans of his. Because quite frankly, I wasn't anything like those girls. I took a deep breath then finally spoke.

"You're Tyler Seguin, aren't you?", I said calmly.

"Yup. I'm surprised it took you that long to recognize me, being that you're a Bruins fan, too," he replied, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"It's funnier even because you're like, my all-time favorite player on the team. I guess my brain just wasn't working properly," I admitted.

I remembered the awful break-up I had with Karl and how it had made me become distant from everything else around me. I quickly erased him from my mind. Tyler seemed rather intrigued with my response, then he chuckled.

"Or I just look way different in person than I do on TV," he remarked teasingly, scratching his beard.

I managed to laugh. My mind still wasn't able to wrap itself around the fact that I was having a conversation with **THE** Tyler Seguin. What should I say now? That's when I suddenly noticed that he wasn't with anyone else from his team.

"Where are the rest of the guys?", I asked him.

"They left a few days ago. I had to stay behind for my grandpa's funeral," he answered with a sad expression on his face. "What about you? Are you traveling alone to see the game?"

"Yeah, but I actually live in Minnesota. I'm just visiting Boston to see my uncle. Wow, I'm really sorry about your loss. It must be terrible losing someone that close to you," I sympathized.

"It is, especially since he's the reason I started playing hockey in the first place," Tyler said. He immediately changed the subject to a lighter topic. "So, do you want an autograph, picture...anything?"

"An autograph and picture sounds great," I said.

"That's what I thought," he said with a grin.

Tyler leaned closer to me and then I took a picture of the both of us on my phone. I uploaded it onto Instagram and Twitter and wrote,

"Waiting at the airport with my favorite Bruin, Tyler Seguin."

Now for the autograph...what did I have for him to sign? Not my sweatshirt because it was already black. An idea instantly popped into my head.

"Tyler, could you sign my phone case? It'd make a great gift for my birthday", I asked, reaching for a Sharpie in my purse.

"Gladly. Wait, your birthday is today?"

"It's on Wednesday," I replied, handing Tyler my phone and Sharpie.

"Oh I see. My birthday's in January, too. And your name is..."

"Christine," I told him. Then I added, "With a C not a K".

Tyler nodded then paused to think about what to say for a moment. He finally wrote:  
_  
"Happy birthday, Christine! It was great meeting you. Have fun at the game! -Tyler Seguin"._

He handed me my phone and Sharpie back and I thanked him. I couldn't believe I now had a Bruins phone case signed by a Bruins player himself. Today was definitely the best day ever.

Eventually, a few other girls (and boys) went up to Tyler to ask for his autograph. I knew people would start to recognize him sooner or later. I called my mom to inform her about how my flight was delayed, but didn't mention Tyler. I'd wait until I got home to tell her.

It was around 8 when I got really hungry. The last time I had eaten was at my uncle's house. My stomach started growling loudly and Tyler heard. He laughed and stood up. Holy crap, he was tall.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," he suggested, putting his phone into his pocket.

"Sounds good to me," I said, getting up also.

Tyler asked me if I liked steak, and I told him anything was fine. We walked out of the gate and for the first time in my life, I felt short. I only stood to Tyler's shoulder. He led us to a bar and grill near the end of the airport. When we stepped inside, all of the waiters and waitresses looked over at us.

"Hey, Tyler! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the team?", one blonde girl asked.

"Yeah, but I had to stay behind for a couple of days. Could we have a table?"

"Certainly."

The blonde waitress led us to a table near the back of the restaurant. She asked me who I was and I just told her that I was a friend of Tyler's. We both had steak and Tyler ordered a beer for himself. I just drank a glass of lemonade.

When we were finished, I dug out my mom's credit card she had given me to borrow, but Tyler insisted that he pay for both our meals. I kept refusing, but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

By the time we got back to the gate, it was already time to board our flight. I guess four hours go by fast when you're spending it with your favorite hockey player. Even though I had just met Tyler, it felt like I had known him for ages. I thanked him for everything and he said it was no big deal.

"It was great getting to know you. Hopefully, I'll see you again in Minnesota," he said with a sincere smile.

"Me too. Good luck at the game," I told him.

Tyler and the other first-class passengers boarded first, then eventually everyone else got on. I glanced at the back of my phone before turning it off for departure and smiled to myself.

Who knew that my wish to meet Tyler Seguin one day would actually come true? It was seriously the greatest experience of my life. Not only did I get to take a picture with him and get his autograph, but we had dinner together, too. From what I've seen, he seemed like such a nice guy. I couldn't wait to tell everyone back home all about it.


	10. Chapter 10- Back in Minnesota

Once we were allowed to use our electronic devices, I pulled out my phone, only to be bombarded with a ton of notifications. Everyone on Instagram and Twitter was commenting about how I was so lucky to get to meet Tyler Seguin.

My friend, Sierra, was a huge fan of him also. I wonder how many tickets my mom had gotten for the game. If she did buy a few extras, I'd definitely bring Sierra, because I knew she would die to see Tyler play in person.

Around midnight, the captain announced our descent into Minneapolis. I couldn't sleep at all the whole flight, especially since I was so thrilled about the game on Friday. Everyone began to pile out of the plane and eventually, I stepped foot inside the airport. My mom called to tell me that she was waiting outside at the pick-up area.

When I walked out of the airport, the cold air nipped at my face. The snow was falling heavily, but then I saw my mom's SUV parked on the right. I grabbed my suitcase and ran over to it, quickly climbing inside. My mom and I embraced, then she began to drive out of the airport.

"So, how were your remaining days in Boston?", she asked me.

"Great!", I said happily.

I stopped to think whether or not I should tell her about the hockey tickets, but then I decided not to. She wanted it to be my birthday surprise, so I'd just act like I knew nothing about it.

"Waiting at the airport for hours must've been terrible, wasn't it?", my mom remarked. A huge smile grew on my face.

"Actually, it was pretty fun. You won't believe who I talked to the whole time."

"Who, dear?", she questioned lightly.

"Tyler Seguin from the Boston Bruins," I said nonchalantly, but deep inside, excitement was bursting throughout my entire body.

"Really? I don't believe you," my mom replied, her eyes focused on the road. I took out my phone and showed it to her.

"He signed my case and even bought me dinner."

"Tyler did? Wow, sounds like you had a great night. I know a lot of girls that would die to be you right now," she said with a smile.

By the time I got home, my eyes couldn't even stay opened. I went to give my dad a quick hug then headed upstairs to my room. I didn't even bother to change. With my hoodie and jeans still on, I soon fell into a deep sleep.

School resumed on Tuesday and I'm pretty sure no one was happy about it. In all of my classes, the girl hockey players kept asking about Tyler Seguin. I would just tell them the same thing every time, that he was extremely kind and humble...And very good-looking.

Most of the people in my school were going to the game on Friday to cheer for the Wild. I wasn't a fan of them, even though I lived in Minnesota. There was just something about the Bruins that I loved so much. Was it the way that they bonded as a team? I didn't even know.

My birthday was on Wednesday and my family went out to celebrate. It was during dinner when my dad handed me the tickets to the Wild game. I acted like I was surprised, but then I noticed that they had gotten a total of 5 tickets: two for them, one for me, and two for my friends. We were seated up in the suites too because of my dad's work.

I couldn't be any happier. I gave my parents a huge hug and thanked them. That night when I got home, I immediately called Hayley and Sierra to tell them about it. Hayley was super excited for the game, but Sierra nearly had a heart attack. She freaked out when I told her and started screaming. I mean, she did live in Boston for four years before she moved here.

Thursday after school, Hayley and I went to the NHL shop at the mall to buy her some Bruins clothing. She ended up getting a tshirt and hoodie. I decided to just buy a pair of sweatpants to go along with my hoodie.

Unfortunately when I got home, I had a load of homework to do. My brother called while I was finishing up my assignment for science to wish me a happy birthday. I wished he could've been here in person, but it was nice to at least hear his voice.

"Mom told me about how you met Seguin at the airport. Was he hot?", Aaron teased.

"Well, I stared at him for like, 5 minutes, so I'm pretty sure he was," I replied, slightly blushing.

"Nice. Wait, what colleges did you apply for again?", he asked.

"Harvard, Stanford, Penn State, and Madison," I listed.

"You should've done Notre Dame, too. Man, this school is amazing. Our football team's probably gonna go to the BCS Championships this year. Hey, remember that girl I told you about? Jessica?"

"Yeah, why?", I inquired.

"We're dating now. I think you guys would like each other. She's a Bruins fan, too," Aaron replied.

I congratulated him on finding a new girlfriend and then we both hung up to go to bed. Only a school day separated me from the Wild game. No doubt it would go by dreadfully slow. If only I had any idea what I was in for tomorrow...


	11. Chapter 11- Game Day

During all of my classes, I could not stop staring at the clock. I thought the school day would never end, but finally, it was sixth period. Hayley and Sierra drove home to grab their stuff right after school, then they came over to my house. We'd all go to the game together and have a sleepover afterwards.

Around 3, my friends and I were getting ready for the game. Sierra wore her Seguin jersey, and Hayley and I both wore our Bruins hoodies. I also had my Bruins sweatpants on, too. Our plan was to get to the Xcel Energy Center as early as we could, in hopes of meeting some of the players. The game itself wouldn't start until 7.

Traffic was insane on the way downtown. My dad had to exit the freeway and drive to the game from there. Sierra was becoming more anxious as each minute went by. I kept reassuring her that we'd make it in time for the autograph signing. Thank goodness it wasn't snowing, or else we'd never get there.

We finally arrived at the Xcel Energy Center. My parents dropped us off and went to find a parking space. Several people were walking along the streets in large groups, most of them sporting Wild jerseys. We followed them inside, then headed over to where the crowd of Bruins fans stood in line. I saw some people from my school, too. They normally did autograph signings outside, but it was way too cold during the winter.

A table had been set up for the players. I was able to recognize Zdeno Chara, Patrice Bergeron, Milan Lucic, and Tyler Seguin. There were also some new players that had been recently added to the team, so I didn't know their names. Each one of them had a full-grown beard, which didn't surprise me. After all, they were the big, bad Bruins.

The line moved rather quickly and soon, there were only a couple of people in front of us. Sierra squealed with excitement when she saw Tyler taking a picture with a fan. Our turn finally came and I pulled out my Bruins poster from my bag. Chara was the first to sign it. Believe it or not, he looked less intimidating in person than he did on TV.

"How's it going?", Bergeron asked me when I got to him.

"Great. Wow, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you guys," I said with a huge smile. This was just too good to be true.

Bergeron and a few other players signed my poster, then I finally got to Tyler and Milan at the end of the table. They were talking to each other and Tyler looked up when he saw me. His face instantly lit up.

"Hey, didn't I see you on Saturday? Christine, right?", he asked. I nodded my head slowly.

Tyler's eyes were on me the whole time as I looked over at Sierra, who was just standing there at a loss for words. The same thought was running through both our minds: Tyler Seguin had remembered my name.

"Oh, you're Christine? Tyler was just talking about you a few days ago," Milan spoke up. I felt my cheeks start to blush.

"Really?", I said to Tyler.

"Yeah, I was telling the team about how we hung out at the airport. I had a feeling I'd see you again today," he replied with a smile. Then he turned to Sierra. "Want me to sign that jersey of yours?"

All she could do was nod. Tyler signed her jersey, then I introduced him to Hayley. He never took his eyes off of me, though. Sierra was simply taking in the moment, but then she finally managed to speak.

"Wow, Tyler, I am such a huge fan of you. I can't believe I'm actually talking to you in person."

"Well, you guys are the reason I love what I do. What's your name?", he asked her.

"Sierra," she replied.

Tyler smiled at at her and I swear, she looked like she would faint any minute. Milan whispered something in his ear then looked back at us. What Tyler did next was totally unexpected. He took off the Bruins cap he was wearing and handed it to Sierra. Her mouth hung wide open.

"You're letting me keep it?", she stuttered.

"Yup. Enjoy the game, girls," Tyler said with a wink. We wished him and Milan good luck then left. Sierra was now the happiest person in the world, proud to be the owner of Tyler's cap. As I walked away from the crowd, I couldn't help but glance back at Tyler to see if he was still looking at me. His eyes came in contact with mine for a brief moment before he directed his attention back to the other fans.

***

The second period had just started. Unfortunately, the Boston Bruins were losing, with a score of 2-1. Sitting up in the suites was nice and all, but it would've been so cool to watch the game from up close.

I watched Lucic pass the puck to Marchand, who sped by a lone Wild defenseman. He slammed the puck at the goal and it went in right between Harding's legs. All of the Bruins fans stood up and cheered. We were now tied with the Wild.

During the last period, both teams shot several times, but the goalies were able to catch each puck effortlessly. There were only 30 seconds left of the game. It would take a miracle to not have to go into overtime. Everyone was up on their feet, eager to see how it'd all play out.

The final face-off was between Seguin and Koivu. Seguin got the puck and shoved past Zach Parise, a Wild forward. He was quite a long ways off from the goal, but with 10 seconds left, he decided to just go for it. Tyler took a long shot and it went straight in, right above the goalie's shoulder. Unbelievable! The buzzer went off right after, signaling the end of the period. The Bruins had won!

Tyler threw his stick down on the ice and pounded his fist in the air. The rest of the Bruins ran over to congratulate him. Everyone stood up and cheered, even the Wild fans, because Tyler's goal had been absolute perfection. Sierra, Hayley, and I screamed until our lungs started to hurt, especially since it was Tyler that had scored the winning goal. What a great way to end the game.


	12. Chapter 12- Running Into Trouble

**Tyler's POV**

Brad and the rest of the guys piled out onto the ice after I had scored the last minute goal. Words couldn't possibly describe how I was feeling at the moment. Never in my whole career had I made an earth-shattering goal like that before, especially one during the remaining ten seconds. It was all just so surreal.

People began to leave and we eventually all headed back into the locker room, hooting and hollering like a bunch of little boys. I suddenly thought of Christine, imagining the looks she and her friend, Sierra, must've had on their faces after we had won.

"Great game tonight, Seguin," Coach Julien complimented, patting my shoulder.

Once we got inside the locker room, I wiped the sweat from my face with a towel and changed out of my hockey gear. I put a clean sweatshirt on with a pair of jeans. Zdeno was going around congratulating everyone on the team. Once he approached me, Milan also walked over and was about to say something when Zdeno spoke.

"Wow Segs, that goal you made was pretty impressive. When did you learn to play like that?"

"He was probably thinking about that girl we met today, the one he hung out with at the airport," Milan chimed in, winking at me. I shot him a death glare.

"No, I wasn't," I retorted.

But the truth was, Milan couldn't have been any righter. Ever since I met Christine, I just couldn't get her out of my mind. There was something about her that was different than the other girls I've met. Talking to her was the easiest thing to do. I felt as if I could open up to her about everything.

"Is that true, Tyler?", Zdeno asked with a hint of amusement.

"It doesn't matter, I'm never going to see her again anyways," I replied with a sigh, running my fingers through my hair.

"That's too bad. She was pretty cute too," Milan said casually.

We all had to leave in an hour to get on the bus back to our hotel. The guys planned on drinking it up to celebrate our victory over the Wild. Tomorrow, we would head to Chicago for our next game. I gathered all of my stuff and left it on the bench. At the same time, Brad came over to sit down next to me and he gave me a weird look.

"Is everything ok, man? You seem kind of down," he said.

"I'm fine, just tired," I lied.

"It's the girl, isn't it? Come on, you'll find someone else. There's a ton just like her back in Boston," Brad consoled, elbowing me in the ribs.

I guess he was right...but whenever Christine and I looked at each other, I felt something spark inside of me. When we first met, it was her stunning brown eyes that had captivated me. They sparkled whenever she smiled. Man, she was quite the girl. Brad and I were both quiet for a moment until I spoke up.

"I'm gonna go outside for a minute to get some air. Tell Coach I'll be back in a bit."

I put my jacket on then got off the bench. There was a door on the side of the building that I could walk out of, where no one would be able to see me. Besides, most of the people were probably gone by now.

When I finally got outside, a shiver ran throughout my entire body. Minnesota's winters were definitely colder than ours. The sky was pitch dark and there was nobody in sight. They were probably all at the main entrance. I pulled out my phone to see what time it was when I heard the sound of a girl yelling somewhere nearby...

**Christine's POV**

After the game ended, people started to leave. My parents told us to wait in the suite until it got less crowded, then they'd drive us over to Minneapolis for a late dinner. Nothing like a good old burger and fries to celebrate the Bruins' win.

Just as we were about to leave, I had to use the bathroom. The three bottles of root beer had probably gotten to me. My parents said they'd get the car and then meet me out at the front. Sierra and Hayley went with them and I rushed to the nearest bathroom. Nothing could spoil my mood right now. I was having such a wonderful night, especially after the Bruins had won.

When I got downstairs, people were gathering in large groups around the main entrance, discussing the game. I didn't want to have to weave through all of them, so I decided to go out one of the side doors.

Once I stepped outside, I was greeted by a group of guys from my school, all drunk as heck. It was too dark to make out any of their faces, though. They were just standing there, each one with a bottle of beer, acting like a bunch of idiots. I rolled my eyes at the sight of them and walked the other way, ignoring their stares.

"Hey, Christine! What are you doing out here all alone?", one guy called out.

I stopped dead in my tracks. The voice belonged to Karl. What did he want? I turned around to see him stumbling towards me. His friends just stayed where they were and watched, snickering. I was about to keep walking when I felt my arm being grabbed.

"Karl, let go of me!", I demanded, trying to shake my arm free from his grasp.

"I need to talk to you," he said, dragging me towards the back alley of the building.

Karl pushed me up against the cold, brick wall, his hands gripping both of my shoulders firmly. He leaned in and tried to kiss me but I turned my head to the side, wincing at the smell of his beer breath. What had I gotten myself into?

"Babe, what's wrong? You don't want to kiss me?", he slurred.

"Karl, stop it!", I yelled, attempting to push him away from me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how much I miss you?", he shouted in my face.

I grimaced at his sudden outburst. Tears started to form in my eyes. I had had enough of this nonsense. Karl had hurt me before, and I was not putting up with him a second time. Anger and rage fueled up inside of me as I looked into his face.

"You think I didn't miss you? Karl, you were the first guy I had ever loved. I grieved over our break-up for months!", I cried, letting the tears fall down my face.

"Just give me a second chance then," he pleaded softly.

"No, Karl. I could never forgive you for what you did to me," I said coldly.

"Is there someone else?", he asked roughly.

"There isn't."

Karl let go of my shoulders and sighed before heading back to his friends. I couldn't believe him. Who did he think he was, asking for a second chance? I'd rather go to hell than date a douche like him. It's crazy how one person can just ruin a whole night for you. I began to make my way to the front of the building when I ran right smack into someone.

"Ouch," I exclaimed, rubbing my head.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?", a familiar voice asked.

I looked up to see Tyler standing there with a worried expression on his face. On the other hand, he seemed quite surprised to see me. I mean, I wasn't expecting to bump into him either. What was he doing here at a time like this? Had he witnessed the whole fight between me and Karl?

"I'm fine. I didn't know you were out here," I replied, wiping away my tears.

"I was just getting some fresh air and I heard someone yelling. Was that you?", he inquired. I nodded my head and started to cry again. "Hey, what happened, Christine? You can tell me," he said gently.

"I was just having an argument with my ex-boyfriend. It wasn't anything serious," I assured him.

Tyler didn't seem convinced with my answer. I suddenly remembered that my parents were waiting for me at the front entrance. They were probably worried sick right now. How long had I even been out here?

"Tyler, I'm really sorry but I have to go. My parents are waiting at the front," I told him.

I turned around and ran off before Tyler could even have a chance to say something, never once looking back. I felt awfully bad about leaving him hanging like that. Hopefully, he wouldn't take it too seriously. I would've loved to talk to him, but for right now, I just wanted to get out of here.


	13. Chapter 13- Last Weeks of High School

"Where on earth have you been?", my mom demanded when I got inside the car. I didn't want to have to do any explaining about what happened in the back alley with Karl, so I quickly came up with an excuse.

"The line for the bathroom took forever," I lied.

"Oh, that's no surprise. We thought something else had happened to you," my dad said.

Relief washed over me as I looked back at Hayley and Sierra. They both had skeptical looks on their faces, but once I said, "Best game ever," everything was back to normal. We talked the whole drive to the restaurant about the Bruins' win.

It was easy to forget about the argument that I had with Karl, but running into Tyler was something that I still couldn't stop thinking about. He had seen me during my most vulnerable state, and I barely even knew him.

The same question rang in my head the entire night: If I had stayed back there a bit longer with Tyler, what would've happened? I wonder what he was doing now, probably getting drunk with his teammates to celebrate their win. Then he'd wake up in the morning and forget about ever seeing me. That's what I would try to do, too.

***

I woke up one Saturday morning in April to the sound of my mom squealing with excitement downstairs. What was going on? Before I could even get out of bed, my mom had already rushed upstairs into my room.

"Sweetheart, you got accepted into Harvard!", she exclaimed, wrapping me into a huge hug.

My mind went blank for a moment. Was she for real? I grabbed the letter from her hand and read it. Holy crap...I was actually going to go to Harvard in the fall. Words couldn't possibly describe how happy I was right now. I gave my mom another hug then quickly went to get my phone.

"Aaron?", I said when my brother picked up.

"What do you want, sis? It better be important," he replied sleepily.

"I got accepted into Harvard!"

"You did?! Holy shit, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you! Man, that definitely woke me up," he exclaimed. I burst out laughing.

"How about you? Got any exciting news?", I asked.

"For now, no. The NFL draft is coming up soon, though," he replied.

After Aaron and I finished talking, Sierra and Hayley came over to go dress shopping with me. Prom was coming up in three weeks. A guy named, Adam, had asked me to go with him. He's in my math class and a quarterback on the football team. We talk sometimes, but not that much.

It was actually really cute. There was a track meet last week and I ran the 400m dash. When I reached the finish line, Adam was standing there with a bouquet of flowers. I looked up to see a banner that read, "Prom?" tied to one of the goalposts. He was so happy when I said yes.

Two weeks after I had gotten accepted into Harvard, Aaron got drafted to the Indianapolis Colts. The draft was held in New York City this year and both my parents flew over there with him. His lifelong dream had come true at last. All the hard work and practice had paid off.

***

My friends and their dates were all piled up inside a long, black stretch limo on our way downtown for prom. There were 8 of us total. I wore a long, light pink dress with a pair of silver high heels. My hair was up in an intricate bun, with curls falling off the sides. Adam had a black suit on with a tie to match my dress. We all looked great.

Once everyone finished with dinner, we headed over to the Landmark Center where the dance was held. The committee really outdid themselves this year. Paris was the theme and there was even an Eiffel Tower in the middle of the dance floor. It felt as if we were actually by the Seine river in Paris.

I had one of the greatest times of my life that night. The prom king and queen were about to be crowned, and I knew for sure that it'd be Karl and Lizzy. But when they announced my name and Adam's, I couldn't believe it. Even Adam was at a loss for words.

There was a party at his house after and everyone was there, including Karl since he was close friends with Adam. I was with my friends in the living room when Adam walked over and said that he had to talk to me. He led me upstairs to his bedroom where it was quiet and told me that he had always liked me. I knew where this was going and I had to stop it. It was for my own good.

"Adam, I'm really sorry. I know what you're thinking, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now," I said to him.

He seemed hurt at first but then we decided to just be friends. We went back downstairs afterwards and hung out with our friends. Adam challenged me to a game of pool and I accepted. Several people gathered around to watch us. At the end, I won. My brother had taught me everything there was to know about pool.

Adam dropped me off at my house around two and I headed up to my room, trying to ignore the pain that my feet were going through. Heels sure make you look good, but man did they hurt. I collapsed onto my bed and instantly dozed off.

***

Senior year was coming to an end, with only one week of school remaining. I was at home preparing my valedictorian speech for graduation next Friday. My friends would be heading off to college next fall in all different states. Sierra was going to UND and Hayley would attend Madison. Just thinking about it made me want to cry. I'd sure miss them.

The day after graduation, people were already planning road trips with their friends. Sierra, Hayley, and I were flying to Florida and spending a week in Miami. It'd be our last summer together. The weather sure was going to be hot, but at least there were beaches. We definitely needed to work on our tans, too.


	14. Chapter 14- Off to College

The hotel my friends stayed at was absolutely amazing, especially the pool. We were tanning at the beach in Miami one day when a couple of college guys walked over to us. And damn were they hot. Sierra practically drooled when she saw them. Shane was no longer her boyfriend since they had broken up, so she was totally free.

"Hey girls, how's it going?", a cute blonde one asked. Sierra immediately took charge of the conversation.

"We're good. Where are you boys from?"

"Daytona," the same one replied.

"Oh cool, we're from Minnesota," she said with a smile.

The boys introduced themselves as Mark, Anthony, and Dave. They were all juniors in college, so a bit older than us. Mark offered to buy us some drinks and we ended up hanging out with them. Sierra was so in to Anthony, the blonde one. I couldn't blame her, he was the most attractive.

The following night, Hayley and I were watching TV in our hotel room. Sierra had left to go "get something to eat", but we all knew that she was probably hooking up with Anthony. Dave had asked me to go to a movie with him, but then that was it. He's cool, but I wouldn't actually date him.

***

The summer went by way too fast. It was already the middle of August and I was packing my stuff into boxes. I sure would miss Minnesota when I left for Boston this weekend. My parents said they'd help me settle in before leaving me on my own. Aaron was coming with us, too.

On Saturday, my whole family arrived in Boston. We rented a car to drive to Harvard, which would take approximately an hour. All of my things, including my car, had already arrived at the campus. I still wasn't able to process the fact that I was now a college student. Just yesterday, my friends and I had gotten together for the last time before I left.

When we got to the campus, one of the school guides gave me a tour of the business school then showed me to my dorm. A blonde girl my age was sitting on one of the beds, doing her nails. She looked up when she saw me and smiled.

"Hi, you must be Christine. I'm Savannah Hill," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I like your nails," I complimented.

"Thanks. I see you're a Bruins fan," she commented, looking at my tshirt. "I am too."

I liked this Savannah girl already.

We all went out for dinner that night as a family for the last time. My parents were going back home tomorrow morning. Aaron was flying back to Indiana, eager to begin his training with the Colts. I couldn't wait to see him play next month.

"Christine, you know how proud we are of you. Study hard, but be sure to have fun too, ok? And sweetheart, you're bound to meet someone that'll like you in college. I know you're still heartbroken about Karl, but just open up your heart and give them a chance," my mom said to me the next day at the airport.

"I will. Thanks for everything you and dad have done for me. I couldn't have asked for better parents," I told her. She embraced me and we both started crying. I went to hug my dad and brother then watched them leave.

"See you in December!", Aaron called back.

I gave him one last wave then went out to my car, where Savannah was waiting. She had gone with me to drop my parents off. Yesterday, we had gotten to know each other better. Apparently, she was studying to become a radiologist, which I thought was pretty cool. When we got back to the dorm, I unpacked the rest of my things and went for a drive around the city of Harvard with Savannah.

It was that night in bed when I started to get really homesick. I had only been away from Minnesota for a day, but I missed it already, especially my house. Who knows how long it'll take for me to get used to being in Massachusetts.

The next morning, I decided to drive back to Boston to spend the day with my aunt and uncle. Savannah said she couldn't come with me because she already had plans with her friend. I told her it was fine. The weather was nice and sunny out, so I wore a pair of jean shorts with a mint colored top.

Once I got to my aunt's house, she insisted on taking me shopping. Being that I was a shop-a-holic, I was totally fine with it. She didn't have any kids, so as long as I was with her, I'd be like the daughter she and my uncle never had.

Going to the shops downtown was really fun. They had all of my favorite stores, too. I ended up buying a ton of clothes and the cutest scarves. My aunt and I had lunch at a café afterwards, and then we drove back home.

"You definitely need to visit Castle Island Beach before you drive back to Harvard. The sunset is absolutely beautiful there. It's only a couple of minutes from here, too," my uncle suggested just as I was about to leave.

"Oh really? I'll stop by there real quick then," I replied.

He gave me the directions and within ten minutes, I had already arrived. There was plenty of space for parking which was nice. A huge fort stood in the middle of it all, making this place quite the tourist attraction.

I walked by a group of college students and went to get something to drink. As I was standing in line, I kept glancing back at them. They all seemed to be having a ton of fun, especially the guys. There was one in particular that caught my eye. I couldn't see his face, but he had a tattoo sleeve running up his left arm.

He finally turned around and looked straight at me. A look of surprise crossed his face and he nearly dropped the bottle of beer he was holding. Although it had been months since I'd last seen him, I could recognize those brown eyes any day. They belonged to none other than Tyler Seguin.


	15. Chapter 15- At the Beach

I never thought that I'd see him again, but there he was, standing just a couple of meters away. We just stared at each other until Tyler excused himself from his friends and walked right over to me. My heart began to race, especially at the sight of him shirtless. I could not take my eyes off of his six-pack. And those biceps...wow. Were all hockey players like that?

"Christine? Is that really you?", Tyler asked once he approached me. I guess he still remembered me...

"Hi Tyler," I said with a smile.

"Wow, I never thought we'd see each other again. What are you doing here in Boston?"

"I'm attending Harvard next month," I told him.

"Harvard? Way to go!", he exclaimed, giving me a high five. "I guess we'll be seeing each other around a lot then."

Tyler asked me if I wanted to get anything to drink. I wasn't all that knowledgeable when it came to beach drinks, but a cocktail sounded pretty good right now. The last time I had something like that was back in Florida. I went to go find someplace to sit and Tyler came back moments later with a glass filled with some reddish drink that resembled cranberry juice.

"Here you go," he said, handing me the glass.

"Thank you. What is this anyways?", I asked him, staring at the drink.

"The Beach Breeze. It's a mixture of vodka with cranberry and grapefruit juice. Ladies love it," Tyler explained with a grin, sitting down next to me.

"There's vodka in this thing?!", I quickly protested.

"Just a tiny bit. You'll be fine, trust me," Tyler reassured, chuckling at my sudden outburst.

I brought the glass to my lips and took a small sip, wincing at the taste of it. Tyler laughed at the expression on my face. I took a few more sips and that's when I realized how good this drink actually was. After a while, you don't really taste the vodka. I drank about half of it then set the glass down.

"You like it?", Tyler asked. I nodded.

"It's delicious. How much longer is your offseason?"

"We have practice next week already," he replied. We just sat there in silence as the sun was about to set. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of it. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is. My uncle was the one who told me to come here," I said.

Tyler and I decided to get up after I had finished the rest of my drink. Thank goodness he finally put a tshirt on, or else I'd probably start drooling like a dog. His friends had already gone somewhere, so it was just the two of us. I felt the wind in my hair and the soft sand beneath my feet as we walked along the beach.

"Christine, remember the last time I saw you back in January?", Tyler asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"What happened that night?"

I instantly froze and felt the memories flooding back. Tyler just stood there and waited for me to say something. He had a look of genuine concern on his face. Part of me wanted to tell him, but the other didn't. I mean, even my parents never knew about it.

"My ex-boyfriend was all drunk and he wanted to get back together, saying how he missed me and all that other shit," I told him.

"That's it?", Tyler prodded.

"I cried because he couldn't see how much I actually loved him. He had no idea what I went through after our break-up," I continued.

"How'd you guys break up?", Tyler asked.

It had been exactly a year since that day at Karl's house. I remembered it all. The tears, the heartbreak, the pain. It was all just too much for me, and I was not reliving it again. But there was something about Tyler that made me want to open up to him. He was always willing to listen to what I had to say.

"He cheated on me with another girl. I thought that they were just close friends. It was on his birthday, too. I had gone out during a storm to get him a present, but I showed up at his house just to see him in bed with her," I explained, the tears brimming my eyes.

"That guy must be a total asshole for cheating on you. If I had a girlfriend like you, I would never do anything to hurt her," Tyler said with a hint of anger. I managed to smile.

"Thanks, Tyler."

"No problem. So have you dated any other guys besides him?"

"Nope. I just plan on living the single life for now," I replied.

"Sounds just like me," he said with a grin.

It was getting late so Tyler walked me back to my car. We exchanged numbers and he told me to give him a call if I ever needed anything. I had forgotten that he lived in Boston.

While I was driving back to Harvard, I mentally thanked my uncle for telling me to go to Castle Beach in the first place, or else I never would've seen Tyler. He was one of the few people that I actually knew over here, and hanging out with him tonight sure made my day.

When I got back to my dorm, Savannah was watching a movie on the couch. I went to change into a pair of pajamas and joined her. She probably was going to ask me where I've been all day, which she did.

"I was at my uncle's house, then I drove to Castle Beach," I told her.

"You were at Castle Beach all by yourself? Did you see the sunset?", she asked excitedly.

"Yes, it was absolutely breathtaking. And no, Tyler was with me," I replied. Savannah raised an eyebrow.

"Tyler...?"

"Seguin."

"As in the hockey player? Wait a minute, you know him?", she squealed.

"Yeah, we've met a few times," I said.

During the movie, I told Savannah about the times I've ran into Tyler and how we hung out. She told me that I was the luckiest girl alive. The both of us ended up falling asleep on the couch with the TV still on. I swear, the taste of the Beach Breeze still lingered in my mouth.


End file.
